Brazil
Federation of Brazil, '''originally '''Federação do Brasil, '''is a nation that occupies the eastern part of South America. Description The '''Federation of Brazil borders only one nation, La Plata. The capital is Curitiba and the main cities are São Paulo, Belo Horizonte and Brasilia. In total, the nation has eleven cities and there are already projects for more. Government The Federation of Brazil is ruled by a head of state along with a chanceller and by the Federal Senate, a group of Senators from different cities across the nation. The current leader is Heinzz88, being supported by Chancellor MareshallZorn. The country has two ministers, Lucastorni and Machado de Assis, and four other senators, including Aettos, RUANVK_, TwisterSelvagem and Panda. Architectural Wonders Brazilian Metro, with lines connecting the South American continent. Patronos building in São Paulo History Foundation In October 2018, the city of São Paulo is founded as an Urbs Antiqua. Some time later, in November 2018, the nation Brazil is created as a monarchy. End of the Empire Over time, smaller cities began to decline and cities with members in parliament grew and benefited. With this, an integralist movement, led by Heinz, began a coup against the government. The cities of Porto Alegre, Curitiba, and São Paulo sent the monarch an ultimatum, demanding their resignation and the immediate exchange of the leadership of Brazil. He resigned and Heinz took the lead. Followed by the Coup, the unsatisfied city of Rio de Janeiro leaves Brazil, soon followed by Juazeiro, funding their own Nation based around the old Brazilian Monarchist system, "Monte Pascoal", also know as The Empire of Brazil, causing tensions and even skirmishes between both countries. Brazil Becomes Federation In December 2018, Brazil abandons the Integralist ideals and gradually begins to take its first steps as a federation. Later, a new constitution is drafted and the country officially has its elections for chancellor. The Brazilian Federation officially started. Hindustani-Indian War On December 21, 2018, resolving to support Hindustan, because of the relations between Brazil and the city of Nashik. India refuses the ultimatum and continues attacks on the city. There is a battle between the armies of the countries, where Brazil wins. Days passed after that without the Indians initiating new attacks. Therefore, on December 26, Brazil officially deploys its troops from the territory of the city of Nashik. Corruption Scandals On December 23, the player Aettos bought the city of Brasilia from its current rulers. The purchase lasted approximately two hours and during that time, several chests of players were looted. After the purchase ended, they left the country to found their own city, Antarctica. A player named Luigihero1 appeared before Aettos became the mayor and discovered that several objects were missing in their chests. He denounced the former mayor, claiming that he was the only one who could have opened his chest. It was at that time, that YanSTS, the former mayor's partner decided to give him a gold sum to keep him quiet. The other day, BlackQuartz realized that his items had also disappeared. Talking to luigihero1 he revealed the whole truth. The two sought out Mayor Aettos and set up a plan to reveal the truth. Black went to YanSTS and asked for the same proposal. Yan tried to pretend, but eventually accidentally revealed the truth. The two stolen then revealed the truth to the Brazilian leader and the case currently they are being tried. Battle for Rio After being abandoned by its residents and rulers, the nation of Monte Pascoal comes to an end. Resolving to recover their lost territory, Brazilians take the territory, facing resistance from other people who wanted to do the same. The entire territory was recovered on 25 December. Conflicts and Wars * Hindustani-Indian War * Falkland War * Battle for Rio Notable People Notable people who may not be Brazilian today, but whose actions and dedication forged our history. * Marco_Jenkins * SuperPanda000 * Carlos_Dorelli * Heinz88 * MareshallZorn * SrMarcola * Lucastorni * kaue_terror Category:Nation